Sakura Addiction
by Fallen From Sky
Summary: Hibari se encuentra con una nueva oponente. OC. Es mi primera historia de Reborn! asi que... e.e' Reviews por favor. Se aceptan criticas constructivas XD


**Disclaimer**: Por que creen que escribo esto? ¬_¬ :3

Yeah, no se como este pero creo que hay algo de OOC XD X3

* * *

Yo lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. No soy normal, para nada normal, soy diferente, no, mejor que los demás. Se que tengo un aura grande que atrae a la gente al mismo tiempo que los hace alejarse por temor. La extrañes del universo me afecta aun más que a los demás, pero en vez de hacerme más débil, me fortalece. Esta es la historia de mi lucha para sobrevivir el mundo, donde yo debía mantener el orden. Yo, Hibari Kyoya, presidente del Comité de Disciplina, pero no solo eso, guardián de la nube del décimo sucesor de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari Kyoya no era del tipo social, pero el individualista y tipo dominante. Como sea, todos tienen sus propios secretos y también el se encontraba en eso. Tenía una gran debilidad, las flores de cerezo, también conocidas como sakura, ellas tenían un extraño efecto sobre el y lo hacían débil. Todo había empezado por culpa de Shamal y su Tridente Mosquito "Sakura-kura", ya había encontrado la cura, pero ahora las odiaba.

El chico de ojos y cabello oscuro se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta para luego abrirla y salír de la recepción para vigilar la escuela. Ya afuera caminó hacia la terraza del edificio. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con otro chico de ojos y cabello café caramelo, Tsunayoshi Sawada o Tsuna, Vongola Decimo.

-H-Hibari-san! -gritó el más bajo alejándose de la puerta.

-Herbívoro, estas fuera de clases, te morderé hasta la muerte. -sonrió y se acercó a el otro sacando sus tonfas para atacar a Tsuna con ellas.

-No! -salió corriendo e Hibari fue detrás de el alcanzándolo después de unos minutos tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo con una de sus tonfas dejándolo algo lastimado y tirado en el piso.

Después de la rutina habitual, golpear y vencer otros herbívoros, y esperar a que la hora de clases acabara decidió salir a dar una vuelta por Namimori para vigilar la ciudad. Salió primero hacia el parque, tratando de alejarse de los árboles de cerezo. Pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con alguien esperándolo ahí, Rokudo Mukuro, considerado su enemigo para el. Inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque.

-Hibari Kyoya… -susurró con malicia el chico de cabello morado con un ojo azul y el otro rojo mientras sonreía malvadamente - Cuanto tiempo ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Rokudo Mukuro -gruñó Hibari algo molesto.

-Kufufufufufu, veo que sí -sonrió aun más por su diversión.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? - sacó sus tonfas preparado para luchar.

-¿No puedo visitar a un amigo? -preguntó aun más divertido.

-Tu no eres mi amigo, te odio. -contestó Hibari furioso.

-Kufufufufu, aun estas enojado por usar en tu contra arboles de cerezo, y eran ilusiones. Kufufufufu -contestó riéndose del enojo del otro.

- Herbívoro, ahora si, te morderé hasta la muerte!

Hibari corrió hacia Mukuro para atacarlo, pero antes de que llegara hacia el, Mukuro sacó una flor de cerezo y la acercó a la cara de Hibari. Pero Hibari pudo soportarlo lo suficiente como para alejarse.

En otra parte de Namimori, Tsuna se encontraba sentado en su cama cuando de repente sintió una presencia tenebrosa, la presencia de Rokudo Mukuro, el guardian de la niebla. Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta siguiendo la prescencia de Mukuro. Su presencia lo conducía hacia el parque de Nanimori donde se encontraban Hibari y Mukuro luchando. Se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hibari-san! ¡Mukuro! Dejen de luchar! -gritó Tsuna, pero ellos no le hicieron caso.- Ahhh, ¿que voy a hacer?

- Bueno para nada Tsuna, si quieres que dejen de luchar hazlo tu -de la nada salió Reborn, el tutor de Tsuna, un bebé con traje negro y sombrero con un camaleón arriba de el, un asesino muy conocido y famoso entre la mafia.

Su tutor agarró al camaleón, que se transformó en una pistola, apuntó hacia Tsuna y disparó. La bala llegó hacia la cabeza de Tsuna, pero en vez de hacerle daño alguno solo lo traspasó pero aun así, Tsuna calló hacia atrás y un brillo se apoderó de su cuerpo luego saliendo una flama de su cabeza.

-RE-BOR-N! -gritó y empezó a correr hacia Mukuro e Hibari- Detendré su pelea con mi ultima voluntad! Aaaagghhh!

Corrió mucho más rápido hacia sus dos guardianes para tratar de separarlos y que dejaran de luchar. Los persiguió por toda la ciudad tratando de separarlos, fallando en el intento. Pero no se iba a rendir, tenía que separarlos. Al final cuando Tsuna despertó de su modo Ultima Voluntad, los tres se encontraban tirados en el piso, aunque Mukuro estaba ahora transformado en Chrome Dokuro, una chica casi similar a el pero con un parche en el ojo, e Hibari estaba observándolos.

-Boss, creo que me iré, tengo que encontrar a Ken y Chikusa -Chrome se levantó y se fue, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna, haciéndolo que se sonrojara.

-Hm, herbívoros, siempre mostrando su debilidad con sentimientos.

-H-Hibari-san, me iré para no molestarte. Hasta luego -gritó Tsuna y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

Hibari se quedó en donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de los árboles de cerezo pero no le dio importancia, no dejaría que lo afectara eso. Volteó hacia el otro lado y vio un bulto en el suelo, se levantó para ver lo que era, era una chica. Decidió acercarse para hacer que se fuera, no quería que los herbívoros estuvieran en multitud. La observó por unos momentos y vio que respiraba muy lentamente como si estuviera dormida, tenía el cabello de un color extraño, entre rosa claro y morado, se veía algo frágil.

La chica abrió sus ojos, que eran de un color verde claro, y miró con curiosidad a Hibari. El al sentir que lo observaba se sintió mareado y confundido, se desmayó sin alguna razón.

-Hibari, despierta, Hibari -se escuchaba una voz de chica decir.- Hibari…

Despertó confundido sintiendo una brisa en su cara y algo como plantas a su alrededor.

-Que bien que ya despertaste! -se escucho una voz aliviada decir.

-¿Quién eres, herbívora? -preguntó algo confundido Hibari.

-Soy la guardiana de las flores del arbol de cerezo, que vengo en primavera a velar por ellas, mi nombre es Sakura, como los arboles de cerezo. -contestó orgullosa la chica.

-No me vengas con cuentos, herbívora.

-Si no me crees puedo hacer que te desmayes otra vez, se que te afectan mis hijas las flores.

-Si me sigues mintiendo te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Con gusto pelearé contigo hahaha. Claro que te ganaré -sonrió la chica confundiendo a Hibari, pues la mayoría de la gente salía corriendo cuando lo veían.

Lucharon por más de una hora hasta que Hibari fue derrotado por la misteriosa chica de pelo rosa que lo hacía confundirse y marearse con el extraño efecto que creía ya había acabado, pero no era así.

-Hahaha, ves? Te dije que te ganaría! Oh, es tiempo de irme. Espero verte el próximo año Hibari Kyoya-dijo eso, sonrió y desapareció entre la brisa que llevaba miles de flores de cerezo.

-Wao, ójalá que la vea otra vez, esto fue mue interesante, le derrotaré cuando la vea. -y salió rumbo a la escuela Nanimori para volver a su rutina habitual, manteniendo el orden, esperando al próximo año para verla y derrotarla. Y se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía una adicción con las flores de cerezo.

* * *

Reviews por favor :3


End file.
